The invention relates to an airbag module for a motor vehicle.
Such an airbag module comprises a gas sack package comprising a gas sack that can be inflated with gas for protecting a person, an additional movable element that is configured and provided to influence a state variable of the gas sack, wherein said state variable can be a pressure of the gas residing in the gas sack, and a protective covering, which surrounds an inner space of the gas sack package in a gas-tight manner, wherein the gas sack and the movable element are arranged in said inner space. Such a protective covering can be formed out of a flexible, also elastic material. Particularly, it is a protective covering in the form of a protective film. Furthermore, such an airbag module comprises a movement generating device (actuator) associated to the movable element, which is designed to drive the movable element.